A Great Day
This is a Transcript of A Great Day in Tyler and waves Case The Series * (The Episode Begins) * (Tyler and waves Case the Series Opening) * Tyler Klause (V.O.): A Great Day * Tyler Klause: (yawns) Today's gonna be a great day! *puts on shirt and pants* (walks down stairs and opens door) * Tyler Klause: '''Good Morning Dad * '''Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Good Morning Son * (Tyler and his dad sit down at the table) * News Reporter on TV: Late Last Night on the highway near The Acme Tower police patroll car was involved in an accident by another velichle (tyler eats his butter bread and looks at the tv) the wereabouts of the victim and sevral other details are still under investigation (looks at the potrait of his sister maddie his mom sienna and his dad) * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Hey Could You Pass Me That Please? * Tyler Klause: 'This? (passes him syrup for waffles) * '''Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: '''Thanks (he sees the tv and so does tyler) '''TV Reporter: '''and Now Miss Weiss With the Weather (Professor Hiiragi closes the door with his key) '* Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: '''well time to go * '''Mina Aino: '''I'll Walk Him to School mr Hiiragi * '''Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: '''Thanks Mina (Professor hiiragi gets in his car and drives to work as tyler and mina walk to school) (Meanwhile at acmetropolis university tyler is sitting at his desk next to Mina) * '''Buzz: '''Now Can Anybody Tell Me What Happens Next? (Tyler Raises hand) * '''Buzz: '''Yes Tyler? * '''Tyler Klause: '''The Pirates Threw The Deck to other Pirates? * '''Buzz: Yes, Yes! Smart Thinking Kiddo A+ Plus * Mina Aino: '''Nice! (Tyler and Mina Hi Five eachother) (Meanwhile back at Koopa Castle) * '''Bowser Koopa: Intresting. So The Kid's at School Doctor Who is This Kid?! (Doctor Eggman Looks at the Computer at Tyler's Profile) * Dr. Eggman: His Name is Tyler Klause My League and His Species is a Cyber * Mistress 9: 'Clearly He's as Strong as it's say how can a brat like him be so powerful? * '''Bowser Jr.: ' That's Because He's so strong when he exercises and trains a lot * '''Psycho Red: '''He Also has a Lucario and His Pokeball in His Backpack * '''Harley Quinn: '''So That's what makes him so popular * '''Joker: '''You Better Bee-Live It Harley (laughs) * '''Ranamon: '''Well Then Let's Get Rid of Him for Good! * '''Orbot: '''Fear Not i have the perfect monster for the job Cubot if you will? (Cubot presses the button and brings a monster to life) * '''Psycho Blue: '''Ecxellent! After today that kid won't know what hit em. (laughs evily) (Meanwhile outside of acmetropolis university tyler and mina we're watching the school play baseball outside) * '''Male Kid#1: '''Give Me Something I Can hit put it right here! (The Kid throws the pitch ball to him he hits it with his bat) (The Kid Runs to Home Base) * '''Mina Aino: '''You Know This is a Great day after all no monsters and we can watch the kid baseball * '''Tyler Klause: It Sure Is Mina It Sure Is no monsters no worries just you and me (Tyler and mina kiss when suddenly there kiss was interrupted by a monster and it scares the kids) * Female Kid #3: '''A Monster!! * '''Male Kid #6: '''RUN!! (kids run back into school) * Coach: Evreyone Stay Calm monsters chase humans not the other way around * '''Mina Aino: '''Coach We Need you to get evreyone inside and hurry * '''Coach: '''Ok come with me kids you'll be sae once we get inside * '''Drilltick: So You Must be Tyler The New Kid in class * Tyler Klause: '''Who Are You?! * '''Drilltick: '''My Name Is Drilltick! i don't tick with bugs but for kids i'll make an exception (lauhgs) TENGAS! (Tengas appear) * '''Drilltick: '''Get the Squirt Boys! (Tengas caw caw at tyler while charging at him but tyler charges back at the tengas) * '''Tyler Klause: Kyah! (does a tornado kick at the tenga) Tyler Klause: Hyah (punches the tenga) * Tenga: 'Wow bowser wasn't kidding that kid is strong (squwaks) * '''Tyler Klause: '''You Got That Right Beak Head HKAH! (back punches the tenga) * '''Mina Aino: '''Tyler be careful bowser must've sent that monster im coming to help * '''Tyler Klause: '''Thanks Mina i could really use it KYAH! (kicks the tenga) '* Tyler Klause: 'Had Enough or do you want some more?! * '''Tenga #10: '''Enough Strutting Around Let's Get Out of Here! ('Tengas Teleport Away) * Drilltick: Now The battle's on the upper uhh you know what i mean * Mina Aino: '''Let's drown this guy into the ground what do ya say? * '''Tyler Klause: '''Do it! (Dual transformation splitscreen begins) * '''Mina Aino: Venus Power, Make Up! * Tyler Klause: 'Beetle Blast! (Mina and Tyler transform into sailor venus and blue stinger beetleborg) * '''Mina Aino: '''You're Dead Now Drilltick! '* 'Tyler Klause: '''Let's Get Em. (Mina and Tyler charge at drilltick and give him a double kick) * '''Mina Aino:' How'd you like that? * Tyler Klause: '''Tired Yet? * '''Drilltron: '''I'll show ya tired (fires laser drill) * '''Mina Aino: '''Look out! (Tyler and Mina jump to avoid the lasers but Mina lands on the ground groaning) * '''Drilltick: '''Now who's got the upperhand brat? (Tyler looked scared) * '''Drilltick: '''Can you say tex a dermy * '''Mina Aino: '''Can you say looser? (Mina fires a cresent beam at drilltick) * '''Tyler Klause: '''Thanks Mina (attatches Stinger Drill) * '''Tyler Klause: Stinger Drill! you're teeth are dirty you need to see a dentist perminantley! (Charges at drilltick while drilltick is scared) * Mina Aino: 'Do it! (Stinger Drill charges up) '* Tyler Klause: Now you get my point kyah kyah tiyaaaaaaaah! (Stinger Drill drills at psycho tick and drill tick is destroyed) * Drilltick: You may have destroyed me but the bowser will have his revenge! (Drilltick collapses to the ground and exploded) * Mina Aino: '''We Did it! (Mina and Tyler high five each other on there first monster battle) '''Tyler Klause: '''Back Blast! (Tyler powers down) '''Coach: '''Are you two ok? '''Tyler Klause: '''We're fine coach '''Mina Aino: '''Evreything's safe (School bell rings) '''Mina Aino: '''Time to get back to class '''Tyler Klause: Race ya there (Episode ends as tyler and mina race to class) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts